pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Surskit
Vs. Surskit is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 9/16/2018. Story Ben: Cannonbolt, Rollout! Dawn: And Sudowoodo, use Mimic! Cannonbolt curls up and rolls towards Sudowoodo with Rollout, Sudowoodo standing his ground. His branch glows gold, as he runs forward and curls up into a ball, using Rollout as well. The two collide, stalling before Sudowoodo pushes Cannonbolt back. Ben: Awesome! Your Sudowoodo received STAB from the Rollout! You know, Sudowoodo can naturally learn Rollout. It may take a bit of work, but we can teach it to you guys! Dawn: I appreciate the thought, Ben. However, Rollout is not very practical in a contest, as it becomes predictable and easy to counter. Sudowoodo, Low Kick! Ben: Rapid Spin! Cannonbolt spins horizontally for Rapid Spin, as Sudowoodo tries to approach him. He bends low to the ground and does a leg sweep, hitting Cannonbolt at his pivot point and knocking him to the ground. Ben looks impressed by this. Ben: Is that a coordinator’s combo? Dawn: Yes. You get points not only for the beauty of your own attacks, but interrupting your opponent’s combos! Silver is lying off to the side, staring up at the clouds. He seems to be trying to avoid paying attention to the battle, lost in thought about something. Dawn: Let’s change it up. I was wondering if you have a Pokémon that would be an appropriate training companion for my Caterpie. Ben: Yeah, I’ve got someone that is, a little more up to that speed. Dawn returns Sudowoodo as Ben returns Cannonbolt. They both pull out a Sport Ball. Dawn: A Sport Ball? You competed in the Bug Catching Contest? Ben: Yeah. Got second place with this entry. Go, Stinkfly! Ben throws his Sport Ball, choosing Stinkfly the Surskit. Stinkfly: Surskit. Silver shoots up with a start, as if realizing something. Silver: I thought I recognized you! You were in the same Bug Catching Contest as we were! Dawn: Huh? Is that true? Ben: (Feigning ignorance) Wow! You’re the guy who won with the Pinsir? Small world. Silver: You knew it was us when you met up with us! What are you planning?! Dawn: (Sternly) Silver, enough! (Sweetly to Ben) I am so sorry about his behavior. Ben: It’s all good. I guess I would be suspicious in this manner as well. Dawn: Regardless, let us train. Caterpie, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Sport Ball, choosing Caterpie. Caterpie: Caaaaa! Caterpie looks around, as if expecting food. It then looks back towards Dawn, being disappointed. Dawn: We’re going to train first, Caterpie. Then you can eat. Caterpie: (Disappointed) Ca. Silver: Why’d you give your Surskit a horrible nickname like Stinkfly? They don’t stink, and they don’t fly. Ben: It doesn’t fly yet. As for the stink, show off your Sweet Scent! Stinkfly lets out a Sweet Scent, a pink aroma going around Caterpie. Caterpie is enticed by it, salivating from the prospect of food. Caterpie goes towards Stinkfly as if in a trance. Dawn: Caterpie! Snap out of it! Ben: I went with a misnomer with this guy! Now use Fell Stinger! Stinkfly skates forward, the antenna on its head hardening and glowing orange. It jabs Caterpie with Fell Stinger, sending it flying into the air. Ben: Now Sticky Web! Stinkfly shoots out several globs of silk from its antenna. The silk hits the ground and expands like spider webs, covering the ground. Caterpie falls into one, stuck to it and trapped. Caterpie flails as it tries to escape, but gets more buried in the silk. Dawn: Ben! I thought you said it was at a level with my Caterpie! Ben: Sorry, Dawn! But I said it was closer to its speed! Stinkfly, go in for Fell Stinger! Stinkfly charges forward with Fell Stinger, Caterpie freaking out as it gets closer. Caterpie then twirls like a ball, the silk covering it even more. Caterpie and the entirety of the Sticky Web trap glow pink, surprising everyone. The Sticky Web silk morphs onto Caterpie’s body as it evolves into Metapod. Metapod: Metapod. Stinkfly continues forward for Fell Stinger, as Metapod tenses up and shimmers white with Harden. Fell Stinger strikes Metapod, doing limited damage. Stinkfly moves back, preparing itself for another round. Dawn: You evolved into Metapod! Good show! Silver: It must’ve been the stress of being trapped and the access to silk to make a cocoon around itself. Ben: Tsk. So much for an easy win to help with evolution. Stinkfly, get it with Fell Stinger! Dawn: Metapod, go for Tackle! Stinkfly charges forward with Fell Stinger, as Metapod leaps for Tackle. The two are about to collide, when a Skarmory swoops down and grabs both of them while flying off. Everyone is shocked and surprised, turning after the Skarmory. Dawn: Metapod! Ben: Heatblast, get it with Flamethrower! Ben opens a Great Ball, choosing Heatblast. Heatblast: Magmortar. Heatblast uses Flamethrower to propel itself into the air after Skarmory, Skarmory not glancing back. Silver: No! If Flamethrower hits Metapod or Surskit, they’ll be the ones injured. Ben: Well unless you have a Flying type, which you don’t by the way, this is our best option! Heatblast, go! Heatblast gets at level with Skarmory, shooting a Flamethrower at it. Skarmory disappears with Agility, appearing behind Heatblast and striking it with a dark purple wing for Night Slash. The injury causes Heatblast to fall from the sky, barely catching itself before crashing into the ground. Skarmory flies off as Ben returns Heatblast. Ben: Oh man! Dawn: Quickly! We must get our Pokémon back! Dawn begins chasing after Skarmory, with Silver and Ben right behind her. End Scene Skarmory carries Metapod and Stinkfly away, as they both try to squirm out of its grip. Skarmory seems unaffected by this, as Stinkfly releases a Sweet Scent. Skarmory is enticed by the aroma, as it moves Stinkfly towards its mouth to eat it. Stinkfly fires a Sticky Web right in Skarmory’s face, covering and blinding one eye. Skarmory: (In distress) Skar! Skarmory flies erratically for a moment, and tosses Stinkfly away to use its talons to clear its face. Metapod: Meta! Metapod fires a String Shot to try and catch Stinkfly, but it falls out of range before the String Shot can reach. Stinkfly continues to fall, as it looks determinedly back up towards Metapod. It glows pink and evolves into Masquerain, using its new wings to stop its fall. It watches Skarmory fly off, and pursues after it. Skarmory eventually descends on an old worn down barn, entering a broken window on the top floor. Skarmory perches inside, dropping Metapod into a pile of hay as it continues to try to get the webbing out of its eyes. Working on a mecha is Attila, a muscular Team Rocket member with tanned skin and blond hair. He’s wearing a grey Team Rocket vest with the signature R on it, a blue undershirt and grey pants. In the corner on a computer is Hun, who has long silver hair, a grey Team Rocket shirt and grey pants. Attila rolls out from under the mecha, cackling at Skarmory. Attila: What’s wrong, Skarmory? Your lunch fight back today? Skarmory: (Yelling back) Skarmory! Skar skar! Hun: (Not looking up) It seems that it didn’t completely fail. Hun motions towards the hay pile, showing Metapod there trying to rock away. Attila laughs at the sight, as Skarmory goes over and pins it down. Attila: That’s right. Don’t play with your food too much. It gets the chance to escape. Stinkfly: Masquerain! Attila and Hun look up, seeing Stinkfly fluttering in through the broken window. It brings its wings together, the eye Intimidating Skarmory. Skarmory flinches, as Stinkfly spews Sticky Web, hitting Skarmory in the torso and pinning it to the floor. It flails in desperation as Stinkfly looks at Metapod. Stinkfly: Mask! Mask! Metapod: (Tearfully) Meta. Stinkfly then turns around and flies out the window. Attila: Yeah, you better run! Pest! Hun: We’re about to have more pests. That Masquerain responded in a rescue type of notion, restraining Skarmory until it could get help. Which means… Attila: (Groans) Trainers. They both belong to trainers. Hun: And if they discover what we’re doing here or who we are, then our clandestine operation will be for nothing. Attila: In that case, we need a diversion. Dawn, Silver and Ben are traveling through a forest, having lost sight of the Skarmory. Dawn is looking distressed as they go. Dawn: I can’t believe this. I never thought about Metapod as potential food after evolving! Silver: We’re going to find Metapod. Don’t worry. Ben: Yeah, but this forest is huge! It’ll be a miracle if we find it in time. Ben stops in his tracks, feeling the wrath of Dawn’s stare peering into him from behind. Ben: (Changing tone) I mean, we won’t stop until we find Metapod! Dawn: (Regaining composure) That’s more like it. Dawn walks ahead, as Ben lets out a sigh of relief. Silver walks up beside him. Silver: It never pays to be on her bad side. Ben: Noted. Have to say, I didn’t think she could get so worked up. Makes her even cuter. Silver rolls his eyes in disbelief, as he keeps going. Ben looks up, hearing the fluttering of wings. Stinkfly descends, happy to see Ben. Stinkfly: Mask! Mask! Ben: Is that, (elated) Stinkfly?! Dawn and Silver turn and rush back over, Stinkfly showing off. Ben: Awesome! You evolved! Dawn: Quick! Stinkfly! Do you know where Metapod is? Stinkfly chatters and nods, flying off in the direction of the barn. The three follow after it. Metapod is now in the forest, rocking back and forth to inch forward. Attila is now standing on a tree branch with Skarmory. Skarmory: (Disgruntled) Skar. Attila: It’s your fault for picking a lunch you couldn’t handle. Your hunger will help protect Team Rocket’s interests. And, now. Skarmory takes flight, going down to swoop on Metapod. Metapod looks freaked out, when Stinkfly flies in, striking Skarmory with Fell Stinger. It flies past as Skarmory recoils back. Dawn goes and picks Metapod up, hugging it tightly. Dawn: Oh Metapod! I am so glad you are safe! Metapod: (Lovingly) Meta. Ben and Silver step forward, ready to battle the Skarmory. Stinkfly is eager to go as well. Stinkfly: Masquerain. Ben: Hold on, Stinkfly. I think we need to ensure this guy won’t mess with us again. Heatblast! Ben throws his Great Ball, choosing Heatblast. Heatblast: Magmortar. Skarmory flies at them with Night Slash, striking Heatblast then circling back around. Skarmory suffers from a burn, as Ben grins. Ben: That’s our Flame Body ability. And, Flamethrower! Heatblast fires Flamethrower, hitting Skarmory hard. Skarmory crashes into a tree defeated. Ben then draws a Great Ball, grinning. Ben: Go, Great Ball! Ben throws the Great Ball, it hitting Skarmory. However, the Great Ball doesn’t open, instead falling back to the ground and rolling back towards Ben. Skarmory begins to recover, as it takes off into the sky. Ben: Huh? That means… Silver: It was a trainer owned Skarmory the whole time. Ben: Stinkfly, show us exactly where you found Metapod. Stinkfly: Masquerain. Stinkfly leads the group on, Dawn still carrying Metapod. They open the door to the old barn, finding it empty. Ben inspects the ground, seeing footprints of boots in the hay covering the ground. Ben: People. From the looks of it, at least two. Silver: And they had something. (He points to a large indent from the mecha.) Something hidden here. Dawn: My Metapod. What did you stumble across? Metapod: Meta. Silver inspects the table where the computer once was, opening a drawer. His eyes widen as he sees a Team Rocket R inside the drawer. Ben is watching him the whole time, suspicious. Ben: What’s up? You find anything? Silver closes the drawer, him looking away to hide his broken composure. Silver: No. Just an empty drawer. Ben stares at him for another moment, but then moves on. Silver is now trying not to freak out, keeping his breathing under control. Silver: They’re back. They’re really back. Cobalt, what are you planning? Main Events * Ben reveals he owns a Surskit named Stinkfly, which evolves into Masquerain. ** Its ability as Masquerain is Intimidate. * Dawn's Caterpie evolves into Metapod and learns Harden. * Attila and Hun of Team Rocket debut. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson * Silver Villains * Team Rocket ** Attila ** Hun Pokémon * Caterpie (Dawn's, evolves) * Metapod (Dawn's, newly evolved) * Sudowoodo (Dawn's) * Cannonbolt the Donphan (Ben's) * Stinkfly the Surskit (Ben's, evolves) * Stinkfly the Masquerain (Ben's, newly evolved) * Heatblast the Magmortar (Ben's) * Skarmory (Attila's) Trivia * It's revealed that Ben was the trainer who caught the Surskit in Vs. Caterpie. * Ben having a Surskit/Masquerain based off the alien form Stinkfly is due to the moves that it used in this episode; Fell Stinger and Sticky Web. These are based off Stinkfly's powers in the Ben 10 series. ** Other contenders were Yanma or Yanmega due to body style similarities and the Compound Eyes ability, though I felt Masquerain fit better move wise. * Attila and Hun are the first new members of Team Rocket to debut in this series. This is because I wanted new, higher level grunts instead of utilizing Jessie & James or Butch & Cassidy. * Due to the dispute of Hun's gender in the anime (specifically the Japanese version), Hun's character is written without any identifying gender pronouns. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket